Cobardía
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Meryl se quedó estática. La gran mano de él aún estaba contra la suya, y ella no podía quitar sus ojos de los entrecerrados de aquel hombre. —Tampoco es que quiera escapar —susurró.


**Disclaimer: Trigun no me pertenece.**

 **Ni idea de si este fandom en español esté vivo, pero da igual. De todos modos, este fue mi primer intento. No sé si Vash salió como debería.**

* * *

 **Cobardía**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Meryl observó rendida tal escena. Lo había dicho, se los había repetido más de tres veces.

 _No le den mucho alcohol a Milly_.

Cuando salió de la ducha y volvió con ellos descubrió que habían desatendido por completo el recordatorio que les había dejado. Se sintió completamente ignorada cuando Nicolas y Milly bailaban algo que no sabía clasificar, mientras Vash cantaba desafinadamente.

Había sido realmente una mala idea quedarse en un lugar que tuviera un maldito bar técnicamente bajo ellos cuando dormían.

Aunque sabía que no tenían opción. Su llegada al pueblo fue verdaderamente tardía. Lo peor de todo era que se habían encontrado con el religioso en el lugar, lo que desencadenó en unos Vash y Milly aún más eufóricos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Era comprensible, no lo veían hace meses.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba que esos dos, y sobre todo Nicolas, fueran una mala influencia para la buena Milly.

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos. Se detuvo frente a Vash, quien todavía no reparaba en que ella estaba tras él.

—Vash —llamó con voz contenida.

El hombre dejó de cantar, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras que los otros dos siguieron bailando lo que parecía ser un tipo country, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Vash se había detenido.

—¡Oh, hola aseguradora! —exclamó mirándola alegremente por encima de su hombro.

Meryl se sintió mucho más fastidiada y al final no pudo evitar caerle con un golpe en la cabeza.

Vash ahogó un grito y la miró algo encorvado, cubriéndose con alguna lagrimitas la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —reclamó.

La chica lo agarró del cuello de su habitual chaqueta y lo llevó con ella, un poco más alejados de las predecibles patadas que podrían llegarles.

Aunque por ella y que patearan a Vash. Sin embargo también se arriesgaría ella.

—¡¿Qué les he dicho del alcohol a Milly?! —gruñó.

Vash la miró sin entender nada.

—Pero si se está divirtiendo —replicó.

Meryl se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué nunca nadie la escuchaba? Tuvo ganas de llorar por el enojo que sentía, lo que la hizo reparar en los estresada que estaba ya.

Cielos, sólo tenía un poco más de veinte y ya sentía las canas venir.

—¿Estás bien Meryl, te duele la cabeza por un golpe en la ducha? —gritó.

La chica se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. En sus labios se formó una tenebrosa sonrisa que hizo temblar un poco a Vash.

—De cualquier forma eso no es algo que te incumba...

—¡Claro que sí, no permitiré que ninguno de mis amigos se haga daño. Lucharé a muerte con aquella ducha, tú sólo dime en dónde se encuentra! —dijo con una expresión de total seriedad. Meryl lo vio con una mano en el pecho, como si estuviera jurando que lo haría.

Lo que la hacía pensar... ¿de verdad eran unas amigas para él? ¿De verdad él la consideraba su amiga y lucharía por ella si se encontraba en peligro?

Bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Qué demonios, y ni siquiera había bebido una gota de alcohol como para ponerse a pensar sandeces.

Ella se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Frunció el ceño y lo tomó bruscamente de la chaqueta. Vash soltó un grito exagerado ante la acción, pero de todos modos no se estaba dando el trabajo de soltarse. Meryl lo llevó escaleras arriba sin importarle si éste llegaba arriba todo golpeado.

—Deja de decir tantas estupideces...

Ya se ocuparía de Milly, Vash era más propenso a escaparse que su compañera.

Meryl suspiró. Una vez bajara tendría que pedirle repetidas disculpas al dueño. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, extrañamente no estaba abajo.

Ella no dejaría su bar en manos de lunáticos ebrios que bailaban sobre mesas y cantaban desafinadamente.

—¡A dónde me llevas! —exigió saber el rubio.

—A tu habitación claro. Te hará bien dormir y una vez allí no podrás escaparte.

Cuando Meryl abrió la puerta de la habitación entró con el hombre manos de hacha. Lo tiró sin mucho cuidado a la cama, dispuesta a largarse lo más pronto de ahí, sin embargo no contaba con que él le haya sujetado la mano, llevándola consigo.

Meryl se quedó estática, con una mano al lado de la cabeza de Vash en la cama, haciendo un esfuerzo para no caer completamente sobre él. La gran mano del rubio aún estaba contra la suya y ella no podía quitar sus ojos de los entrecerrados de él.

Aquellos verdes claro se veían realmente brillantes, de alguna manera.

—Tampoco es que quiera escapar —susurró.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pequeña chica y sintió su garganta secarse. Intentó tragar saliva, los ojos de Vash no parecían querer dejar de mirarla.

De pronto la mano enguantada de Vash parecía quemar la suya y se alejó al instante.

No dijo nada hasta que decidió que no podía quedarse callada.

—¡¿Qué creías que hacías,.pedazo de animal?! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si en vez de una cama era un abismo?! —se cruzó de brazos. Nunca le quitó la mirada de encima aunque hubiera querido.

Pero no, si desviaba la mirada quería decir que le había pasado algo con eso. Nunca aceptaría que por su mente había pasado una imagen de Vash besándola en esa misma posición.

Él suspiró derrotado. Su mirada estaba ahora en el techo y la verdad no parecía muy dispuesto a mirarla en ese momento.

—Y el misionero me decía que yo era el que arruinaba los momentos —murmuró.

El fastidio golpeó una vez más a Meryl.

—¿Qué?

Vash se sentó en la cama con las manos colgando entre sus piernas. Se veía algo resignado.  
—¿Tienes donas? —preguntó descolocando por completo a Meryl.

—No, acabé el último paquete que traía conmigo —enarcó una ceja.

Vash se puso de pie. Sus ojos habían cambiado un poco. Meryl lo miró con confusión y sorpresa. Pero cuando estaba ya algo cerca ella empezó a retroceder.

Nunca antes el tamaño de Vash le había intimidado. Siempre había sabido que era como un cachorrito y que cuando lo regañaba por cada cosa que hacía su estatura no valía nada.  
¿Por qué ahora retrocedía?

No alcanzó a toparse con la pared cuando él ya estaba muy cerca de ella, a menos de un metro. Sin embargo terminó por chocarse con ella cuando él puso sus brazos a cada lado, afirmándose en la pared.

—En cambio tú eres la que está escapando —murmuró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —lo miró desde abajo.

Vash alzó ligeramente las cejas, como si hubiera reparado en algo.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

La esperanza se pasó por sus ojos verdes.

Sí. No.

¿Le tenía miedo?

No supo qué decir. Miró al lado cuando sintió un leve sonido al lado de su oído. Los puños del rubio estaban apretados, como cuando ella los apretaba negándose a algo. Como aquella vez en la que recibieron la carta del trabajo, ordenándoles que volvieran y desistieran del pistolero.

Aquella vez que había llorado de rabia, impotencia. Recordaba que se negaba a dejar a Vash solo. Aunque al final no había sido tan difícil, aquel hombre sólo era su trabajo, se había dicho una y otra vez.

—Lo siento, no quería darte miedo.

Meryl lo vio apoyar su frente en la pared, por encima de ella. Pero dado que no estaba erguido, quedaba bastante espacio para ella.

Se fijó en su quijada, ahora tensa.

—No me das miedo.

Lo soltó sin pensar. A pesar de todo él tampoco merecía sentirse así. Sin embargo había asumido, por su propia cuenta, el que le tenía miedo.

Pero no era él a quien temía, en realidad.

—No me das miedo, Vash —repitió. Le mostró una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Más le valía no ponerse a decir estupideces, estaba haciendo una excepción en ese momento.

—¿Segura? —susurró, despegando su frente de la pared y aflojando un poco sus puños.

Meryl asintió, sintiéndose un poco molesta por tener que decirlo otra vez.

—¿Por qué retrocedías, entonces?

Todo fastidio se disipó de Meryl. Eso la llevaría a decir cosas que no se tenía permitido comentar. Cielos, qué hacer. ¿Le contestaría? ¿Inventaba algo o le decía la verdad?

—M-me tomaste por sorpresa —titubeó.

Vash la observó sin interrupciones por casi minutos. Por lo menos a la chica yae estaba comenzando a parecer eterno.

—Podrías... ¿Podrías sonreír de nuevo? —preguntó tomándola por sorpresa.

Meryl frunció suavemente el ceño. Confusa más que otra cosa.

¿Qué tipo de petición era esa? Meryl creía también que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle algo.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo... Creo que me ha gustado verte así —dijo enderezándose un poco y quitando su mirada de ella.

Ella ahogó un jadeo. Quiso unirse con la pared o que de pronto aparecieran arenas movedizas bajo sus pies. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera desaparecer estaba bien.

Sintió de pronto que Vash la miraba nuevamente, esperando. Pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas a enrojecer. No quería sacar su mirada de los botones de la chaqueta de Vash, no quería mirarlo, estaba segura de que sería vergonzoso.

De pronto a su mente vinieron imágenes como la de antes. Otras en las que despertaba junto a Vash, y se sorprendió también con una en la que le decía que la quería.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

Sin embargo aunque pensó eso, sus húmedos labios formaron una sonrisa como la de antes. Aún más real que la otra.

Su cabeza estaba un poco agachada, pero a pesar de eso Vash la vio y sintió algo que nunca había sentido.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco y mientras que su corazón parecía transmitir pos latidos por todo su cuerpo, él comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Una de sus manos terminó alzando el rostro de Meryl por la barbilla, e ignorando su expresión atónita se siguió acercando más y más a sus labios.

Se detuvo por unos segundos cuando sus respiraciones ya se mezclaban. No supo que Meryl tenía los ojos casi cerrados porque los suyos estaban más ocupado con los labios de ella y a parte...

Comenzó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había olvidado lo dañada que podía terminar por eso? Se supone que las mujeres eran más sensibles en aquel aspecto.

Además, ¿querría ella realmente que la besara? No podía saberlo, lo que le hacía pensar que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

Cerró sus antes entreabiertos labios y se dispuso a alejarse. Sus párpados también se cerraron y dado que bajó la cabeza frente a ella no pudo notar las expresiones de su rostro.

Confusión, incredulidad, rabia, enojo, y por último, impotencia.

¿Por qué había creído que la besaría? Ahora se sentía como una estúpida.

—Lo lamento, no...

Meryl lo empujó, haciendo que chocara con el sutil escritorio que era el único mueble además de la cama en toda la habitación. Vash abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo ella fue más rápida.

—Eres un cobarde, Estampida.

El rubio no se movió de donde la chica lo había dejado. Apoyado en el escritorio vio como Meryl salía de la habitación luego de decirle eso. Estaba enojada, ¿por qué no lo había golpeado? Estaba seguro de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, sin embargo las palabras de ella no le dejaban pensar nada más a parte de eso.

No sabía de qué hablaba con mucha certeza. Pero sí, era un cobarde. También era bastante débil. Se había contenido mucho, y podía seguir haciéndolo.

Sin embargo cuando Meryl había sonreído de aquella manera, fue como el hechizo que acababa con el otro hechizo que tenía hace tiempo con él.

Suspiró.

 _Ni siquiera deberías estar vivo, Vash..._


End file.
